I Won't Let You Fall
by WaterlooRoadFanForever
Summary: Ben or 'Lofty' is a new teacher at Waterloo Road, upon arriving he meets troubled pupil Barry Barry and realises he is ignored by both teachers and pupils. Can Ben help this troubled teen before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1 - New Job

This story will mainly be in Lofty's POV at least for the first few chapters, I will say if it isn't, please enjoy my first crossover

I Won't Let You Fall

Chapter 1 – New Job

Ben or 'Lofty' as people called him after he was found living in a loft got out his car and walked towards the school. Lofty had originally been a nurse but after an incident where they had lost a patient he had cared about he decided to leave and go into teaching. School didn't start for an hour yet so it was deserted with only a few cars in the car park for teachers who had wanted to get in early. Lofty walked in and told the receptionist who he was and she took him to the head teachers, Christine Mulgrew's, office.

After the introductions and a tour of the school he was invited into the staffroom where he was introduced to his fellow co-workers. This was his first job in a school after all he had just qualified he wasn't sure what to make of this bunch of people yet. As he was a NQT he was asked to sit in on some other lessons before he started teaching himself, he thought this would be a good opportunity.

The teacher he was observing was named Nikki Boston he could tell already she had a fierce personality and he soon learned she was once in the army which might be the reason why. He was looking forward to his first lesson which happened to be sixth formers; the quiet classroom soon was filled with ruckus as a class of rowdy 18 and 19 year olds walked in. Lofty was surprised how much noise was coming from the classroom when just a few minutes ago it had been silent.

"OI SIT DOWN NOW ALL OFF YOU" shouted Nikki Boston

There was a lot of moving and sound of chairs scrapping across the floor as pupils sat in their seats. Nikki started to teach the pupils seemed not to be interested in the topic at all and some had even fallen asleep. Nikki looked up and saw a boy sat at the front on his mobile. She walked from her desk to the student.

"Barry, Phone away you are in class!" she said but the boy didn't even acknowledge her

"BARRY I SAID PHONE AWAY!" she demanded but after the boy continued to ignore her she walked towards him and took his phone.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT THAT'S STEALING THAT IS! The boy said in a deep scouser accent as he stood up

"I asked you to put it away Barry you didn't you can have it back at end of the day"

"That's a loud of crap!"

"OI WATCH YOUR MOUTH"

"GIVE ME MY PHONE"

"No you can have it at the end of the day, now sit down!"

Instead of sitting down Barry kicked his chair which fell over; the teacher seemed to have no patience with this pupil

"BARRY PICK THAT UP NOW!"

"MAKE ME"

"RIGHT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU, COOLER NOW!"

The boy grabbed his bag and walked out the door making sure to give it an extra hard slam but made sure to take his phone of the desk first and Nikki didn't seem to be able to stop him. Lofty was amazed that this teacher was having a fight with an eighteen year old and lost, the rest of the class seemed to go more smoothly, though Nikki did have to tell the pupils a few times to put iPods or phones away.

Finally the class was over, students hurried out the class for their break as Nikki sat at her desk, Lofty wanted to ask her something.

"That boy you send to the cooler?"

"Oh Barry Barry, he is a nuisance"

"Oh is he?"

"Yes! He has two younger sisters Dynasty and Kacey, they aren't so bad though they have their moments, Barry on the other hand never seems to be easy to handle and flies of the handle at the smallest of things"

"So he goes cooler a lot?"

"Of course he does! he is in there a couple hours each day, if not the whole day, it's practically his second home!"

"Well maybe something is bothering him, he might need counselling"

"What that boy needs is a good slap!"

They walked to the staffroom for break, Lofty didn't like the way the teacher had talked about Barry like she had already given up on him, Lofty was on 'cooler duty' next so he would get to deal with Barry himself.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Meeting

Chapter 2 – First Meeting

Lofty walked into the cooler as he was the next person that had to keep an eye on the pupils in there. He had not started teaching quite yet he had his first class later on. Lofty opened the door and walked in four pupils were sat there including Barry who had been in Nikki's class earlier on. Grantley was supposed to be keeping an eye on them but had fallen asleep. Lofty walked over to him and shook his shoulder.

"Erm excuse me you fell asleep"

Grantley woke with a start Lofty heard some of the students snort at the reaction

"Hi I am the new teacher, Lofty; I am on cooler duty now"

"Grantley Budgen, and joy you can deal with the rascals, oh hang on, Darren, Kacey and Harley, you can go now, you Mr Barry, stay put!"

Lofty smiled at the pupils who walked out

"Lucky you, you only have the one pupil; sadly it's the hardest pupil to deal with in the school"

"I am sure I will cope thank you Mr Budgen"

Grantley left as Lofty sat down at the desk. So he would get to see Barry in action for himself, he was positive he wasn't as bad as people said he was. Lofty didn't have long to wait as Barry got his phone out and started to text. Lofty decided not to demand he put it away like Nikki did but use a different approach. Lofty got up and walked to Barry.

"Barry, can you please put the phone away as you are working?" Lofty said in his normal voice and very calmly

Barry looked up at the teacher who was talking to him

"Who are you?"

"I am Mr Chiltern, a new teacher"

Barry shook his head and looked down continuing to text but Lofty refused to get angry at him.

"Barry, as you are in class please can you put your phone away?" Lofty said just as calmly

"I need to speak to me girlfriend"

"You can speak to her later Barry" Lofty said and he decided to tell Barry what the consequences will be so he knew instead of just snatching his phone like Nikki had.

"Barry please put it away or I will have to take your phone off you, and we don't want that do we?"

Barry looked at the teacher for a few seconds and then he actually did what he was told and put his phone in his pocket. Lofty knew this was the way to work with this pupil, the shouting had no affect on him and Nikki snatching his phone without warning just left him angry.

"Thank you Barry"

Lofty smiled and walked back to his desk, Barry had not gotten his phone back out but was sitting at his desk looking around instead of working.

"Barry have you been given some work to do?"

"Yes sir but I...err"

"Yes Barry?"

"Nothing sir..."

"Can you please do the work, I need you to do some Barry, just do what you can"

Barry nodded and picked up his pen and started to work. Lofty smiled Barry was actually doing things he asked when he asked him calmly. Lofty couldn't see what Barry was writing but as long as he was working he would give him some freedom.

Soon after the bell went for lunch, Barry was allowed lunch and then had lessons not in the cooler the rest of the afternoon.

"Right Barry you may go, can you hand me in your work please?"

Barry stood up and picked up his book and handed it to Lofty.

"Thank you Barry, see you later"

Barry walked out the door as Lofty took a look at Barry's work and what he found shocked him. Written all over the paper was the words 'I am thick' and 'I don't understand' in messy writing. Lofty thought maybe he was trying to send him a message saying he needed help, and if a student needed help Lofty wouldn't rest till they had all the help they needed.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Student Let Down

Chapter 3 – A Student Let Down

Lofty walked into the canteen holding Barry's work in his hand. It was lunch time so all the students and teachers were eating. Lofty looked around and saw Tom Clarkson the person he was looking for having lunch at a table and luckily no one had gone to sit with him yet. Lofty walked to the table and sat down.

"Hello Tom"

The young teacher looked up with a welcoming face and smile

"Hi Lofty how is your first day going?"

"Not bad thanks, listen I wanted to talk to you about Barry Barry"

"Uh Oh what's he done now?"

"Nothing I just had him in the cooler and when he handed in his work he handed in this" Lofty said passing the boy's work over to the other teacher.

Tom read the work for a few minutes before looking up with a look of concern

"This is Barry's? He wrote all this I am thick stuff"?

"Yes that was what he handed in to me and look at the writing it's almost unreadable"

"I had no idea Barry was struggling"

"Has Barry ever been tested for dyslexia?" asked Lofty

"He should have been all students are tested upon arrival at the school, though it's possible that if he was off that day or something he might not have been"

"Do you have records to see if he was?"

"Yes but Nikki Boston is in charge of that so you will have to ask her"

"Ok thanks so much Tom"

Lofty looked around and after seeing Nikki was not in the canteen walked to her classroom where he found her marking.

"Nikki are you in charge of making sure students are tested for dyslexia"?

"Yes that's right I have to make sure the students sit the test"

"Was Barry Barry tested?"

"Ahh well...no, you see he refused"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I told him that he needed to do a test and he got angry as he wasn't told about it in advance and then I said it's to test whether or not he needs extra help and then he got angry as he said he wasn't thick and then he walked out the classroom"

"And you didn't try getting him to do it again"?

"Barry is not easy to talk to, you try getting him to sit down for an hour and do a test"

"Well we might have to I think he is dyslexic"

"Barry isn't dyslexic he is a troublemaker who likes attention, but it will put your mind at rest you can get him to take it" she said handing over the paper

"Thanks Nikki" Lofty walked out wondering how any teacher can let down a student like that"

Lofty was at his first lesson ever it was going well; the students seemed to like him and seemed interested in the subject. Lofty was not Barry's English teacher so he waited until after school to go find him. He found him talking to his little sister Kacey in the hallway.

"Bro will you play football with me?"

"Sure come on let's go, Dyn is going out with her friend shopping anyway"

Lofty knew Barry was about to leave so quickly stepped in

"Barry!?"

Barry and Kacey turned around to look at Lofty whose amazing smile was on his face

"Barry can I have a word in private?"

"What have you done now!?" said Kacey

"Nuthin, honest"

"Barry isn't in trouble"

"Wow that sounded weird" Kacey said with a look of disbelief

Lofty laughed "Seriously though I need a word"

Barry nodded and looked at his little sister "I will catch you up"

Kacey nodded and walked away ahead of her brother

"Barry you were supposed to do a test when you came to the school"

"Oh that one Boston try to get me to do for the longest time?"

"Yes Barry you still need to do it"

"Look I told her I won't do it, she practically said it's a test to see how thick I am"

"No Barry it isn't all it is, is to establish what level you are at in your work, that way we can give you help in the areas you struggle in"

"If I do the test will teachers stop harassing me?"

"Yes Barry"

"Fine I will do it when is it?"

"Tomorrow and it isn't a test you have to study for so don't worry about it"

"Ok, thanks sir see you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Barry"

Lofty smiled to himself as he had convinced Barry to do the test and looked forward to tomorrow where he would be able to give Barry the help he needs depending on the results.


	4. Chapter 4 - Test Results

Chapter 4 – Test Results

The next morning Lofty got in school early to get things prepared for Barry's test. Soon enough the bell for the start of school rang and Lofty went outside to get Barry to bring him into the test and found him kissing a girl. Lofty felt slightly embarrassed and cleared his throat.

"Erm Barry test time"

Barry kissed the girl for a few more seconds before pulling away

"Already I am still with Gabriella"

"No go on babe good luck" she responded and after she kissed his cheek she left.

"Sorry sir"

"That is ok Barry come on"

Barry followed Lofty into the empty classroom and sat at the desk where the paper was already laid out

"Right Barry here is your test you have hour, just do what you can if you don't know something leave it out. Do you have a phone on you?"

"Yeah I know I can't have it during the test" he sighed and gave it to Lofty

"Thank you Barry" Lofty said as he went and sat behind the teachers desk "You may begin"

Barry picked up his pen and started to write, the test would test his reading, writing and maths skills the three things most dyslexics struggled with. Barry wrote for a while but then started to hold his head looking confused. Lofty knew he was struggling and becoming agitated. He started to rub out some of the work furiously.

"Barry? Are you okay?"

He hit his desk hard "No I can't do it!"

"Its okay Barry just do what you can"

"I can't, I don't get it, I'm too stupid"

"Barry you aren't stupid"

"Yes I am" he said throwing the paper on the floor

Lofty knew shouting at him when he was upset would make it a lot worse so instead he walked to where Barry had thrown the paper and picked it up.

"Have you done what you can?"

"Yes I tried, but I couldn't"

"Right go have a break and calm down, you don't have to do anymore, I will come find you later"

"Ok thanks sir" he said as he left the room. Lofty walked back to his desk and opened it on the first page.

The work was scruffy and hard to read, he had crossed out a lot of it which made it even harder. He had got the numbers the wrong way round in the maths part which some dyslexics do. The writing section had half the words spelled wrong, and the reading section he hadn't seemed to understand the article.

After marking the article and finding out what he had originally thought that Barry did indeed have dyslelxia, Lofty went to tell him the results.

"Barry the test results show you are dyslexic"

"Oh great so I really am thick"

"Barry dyslexia doesn't mean you are thick it just means your brain works a bit differently so you find things harder, but I am sure with support you will get better at the areas you struggle in"

"I am not having private lessons with Boston"

"Don't worry I will tutor you"

"I don't understand the work very well but I don't want to ask for help as they think i am attention seeking"

"Well I don't Barry and I want to help you, but you have to promise to try!"

"Ok I will"

"Great I will speak to Miss Mulgrew and we can start tomorrow"

Lofty felt happy as tomorrow Barry would get all the help he needs, and Lofty will never let someone so little down.


	5. Chapter 5 - Tutoring

Chapter 5 – Tutoring

Barry hated school all the teachers would treat him like a bomb that was about to go off and didn't bother to help when he was struggling. Barry walked into the classroom and sat down. The tutoring is been held when both Barry and Lofty have free lessons and today that happened to be period three. Lofty smiled at Barry and Barry smiled back though he felt awkward not having a father figure around.

"Hey Barry how are you?" asked Lofty

"I am fine thanks sir"

"Right let's get started, mmm what's your worst subject?"

Barry made a disgusted face to show how much he hated it

"Maths"

"Ahh I am not keen on maths either, but I can help you"

Lofty got out some of Barry's work to show him where he was going wrong

"Right Barry you seem to always put the numbers the wrong way round see here you put eighteen instead of eighty one"

"The numbers get jumbled in my head"

Lofty nods "Why don't we start with adding? There is an easy way to do it you know"

"There is?"

"Yes look"

Lofty showed Barry how to work out an addition question in a column; this will prove helpful as the numbers are all written out so he is less likely to forget them. And having smaller numbers to work with will help him find the answer.

"So 365+42=407?"

"Yes Barry well done"

Barry smiled, Lofty knew he wasn't used to be praised and he doubted he even did get praised when he did do something well by family or teachers.

"Right why do we do a few more and then we can leave the maths for today"

"Yes okay"

Lofty gave Barry some questions to try so that he would get better at working out the questions, after Barry finished he asked Lofty to mark them but Lofty knew he was still delicate and having even one question wrong will upset him.

"I will do it later let's go on to spelling"

"Right the easiest way to improve spelling is to say the word out loud, that way you can hear how it is supposed to be written"

"Does that help?"

"Yes, say a word to me then try writing it out as you say it"

Barry did as he was asked he still wasn't spelling all the words correctly but he was doing a lot better.

"Right and reading, sounding out the word makes it a lot easier to read it"

Barry practised as Lofty helped him in the areas he got stuck in, he was not improving much yet as it was only the first day but at least he knew some techniques to help him now.

"Right Barry I will see you tomorrow"

"Sir...I don't know why you are been nice but thanks"

"It's because I care Barry"

"Thanks sir" Barry said looking a lot happier than he had done before


	6. Chapter 6 - Barry's Family

Chapter 6 – Barry's Family

Barry's tutoring by Lofty was going very well, Barry was improving slowly but he was getting there. Lofty really liked Barry, he wasn't as bad as people made him out to be he was just troubled, and Barry seemed to like Lofty as well.

Lofty was reading over Barry's current English piece he had done and smiled. It wasn't A* standard but it was clear Barry had enjoyed writing about the topic. Barry had asked if Lofty would start tutoring him after school as well but today was Tuesday and Barry said he could never do a Tuesday, Lofty had no idea why.

There was a knock on the door as Barry walked in for the next tutoring session, he and Lofty sat down as Barry started to explain which subjects he was currently struggling with. Lofty explained the work to him but the hour was up and Barry still didn't get it.

"It's ok Barry I can explain it tonight"

"It's Tuesday, sir, I can't"

Lofty didn't expect Barry to stay behind every day as of course he needed a break and he usually only stayed a few days a week but it was strange he was unable to do that specific day.

"Come on, I'm sure whatever it is you can do another day"

"I...I...you're right sir, I can get out of it see you later"

Lofty smiled to himself and later on that day after school as he had promised Barry arrived, Lofty was just starting to explain the work to him when Barry's sisters', Dynasty and Kacey walked in followed by who Lofty assumed was his mother.

"There you are Barry come on" the woman said, Lofty stood up.

"Hello I am Mr Chiltern Barry's teacher is there a problem?"

"Carol Barry, Barry's mother and yes Barry is busy tonight"

"I appreciate school is finished but tutoring is important"

"Yes and so is visiting his father, come on Barry"

"Mum...I don't want to" he said looking upset

"You will do as you are told" Carol responded with a glare

"Leave him mum, he hates coming" said Kacey

"Quiet"! she said to the younger girl "Barry!"

Barry sighed and stood up

"Sorry sir" he said as he walked out the room with his family

Lofty stood there confused for a minute until his classroom door opened again and Tom walked in to tell him some information about a school meeting.

"Tom...Barry's father doesn't live with them does he? It's just his mum just said he was visiting their dad tonight and Barry didn't look happy about it"

"Oh no their dad is in jail for a armed robbery, their mother makes them visit him every Tuesday but Barry doesn't seem to like him from what Kacey has told me"

"That's strange I know he is in jail but don't most boys look up to their dads"

"Not Barry, I always see his mother having trouble getting him in the car"

"Thanks Tom" Lofty nodded as the other teacher left. Lofty knew Barry's family was not the typical family, he knew they had moved around a lot and got into trouble but he didn't understand why Barry hated his father so much.


	7. Chapter 7 - Excluded

Chapter 7 – Excluded

Barry's POV

Today was a special day at Waterloo Road. It was army day a day where pupils do activities to help with team building and learning to trust people. The pupils loved this day not only did they have no lessons but they also got to wear what they wanted. All the year 13's were able to take part.

Barry walked into school laughing at his sister's as they had to go into lessons and he didn't. All the year thirteen's were already gathering around the notice board where Miss Boston was putting up the list of the teams. It took Barry a while to get to the front and he hoped he didn't end up with someone he didn't like.

He finally got to the front and scanned the list but couldn't see his name, thinking he missed it he started reading everyone slowly: _Team 1..._he wasn't on Team 1, _Team 2._..he wasn't on Team 2 either. He read through all the teams carefully right up to Team 6 and there was no mistake there was no Barry Barry on the list. Barry felt a bit upset but knew mistakes happen so went to find Miss Boston who was in charge of the day.

"Erm miss?"

Nikki rolled her eyes looking like the last thing she wanted to do right now was be talking to him.

"What it is Barry?"

"Erm...my names not on the list"

"Ahh yeah Barry I decided that it will be best if you didn't participate"

"But why?"

"These men and woman coming are my friends and I don't want anything going wrong today by any silly pranks"

"But miss!"

"DON'T ANSWER BACK! Look I know there is no lessons just go study in the library"

"But I want to join in please miss, I will behave"

"Barry I have made my mind up, now go to the library"

Barry walked to the library feeling very sad and upset, he didn't 't know why he cared so much it was just a stupid army day but he felt the sting of it as he walked into the empty library and sat down.

Lofty's POV

It was period two of the day normally when Lofty would have his year 13's but as they weren't here it was a free lesson. Lofty decided to go to the library to catch up on some photocopying he needed knowing at this time it will be free for him to use.

Lofty got to the library there was only one pupil there reading a book looking very bored, he didn't recognise him at first as he had never seen Barry in casual clothing before, but then he recognised him and wondered what he was doing there.

"Barry what you doing in here?" said Lofty as he walked over

"Just reading, sir" Barry replied

"Why aren't you outside with everyone else?"

"Miss Boston didn't want me to ruin the day so wouldn't let me" Barry said in a quieter voice than normal

Lofty sat down feeling shocked, Nikki wasn't very nice but excluding a pupil like that is just downright heartless.

"That's awful Barry"

Barry sniffed a little and let a tear fall, he wasn't one for crying but it had hurt him more than he cared to admit that he was stopped from joining in.

"Hey no crying now, don't let it get you down"

"But Miss Boston just assumed I was going to ruin everything"

"Come on Barry, let's go"

"Where sir?"

"I will talk to Miss Boston so you can join in come on"

Lofty walked out to the school fields with Barry following close behind, he had never liked Nikki but this was too far.

"Nikki!" Lofty called as him and Barry got near to her she looked annoyed

"Why did you exclude Barry?"

"I told him I don't want anything going wrong today"

"Nikki you can't just not let him join in that's bullying"

"I don't want to take chances"

"But he has been looking forward to it, at least give him a chance"

"Fine, but anything goes wrong I am holding him responsible, go join a team"

Barry smiled and walked over to one of the teams, Darren was in the team and said 'Hi mate' and Barry already felt a lot happier. Lofty was glad he was able to give Barry a chance but Nikki had gone too far this time. He knew Barry sometimes was hard to deal with but it seemed to Lofty she had a personal grudge for him.


	8. Chapter 8 - Losing Control

Chapter 8 – Losing Control

Barry walked into school. He was upset and angry but more angry, he had given everything to that girl and she made him a laughing stock. Kacey had tried talking to him last night but he knew she was thinking 'I told you so' so he wasn't having it.

Gabriella was there smirking at him rubbing in what she had done. He walked past her with a glare and tried not to let his heart break anymore. He was supposed to have a lesson with Lofty but he was going to ditch it he couldn't be bothered with any learning today.

"Barry Barry?"

Miss Boston was stood behind him calling her, he hated her at the best of times but today he couldn't deal with her.

"I need to talk to you about this work"

He turned around looking at the woman stood before him

"This work is not up to standard Barry"

"Well sorry not all of us are A* potienal"

"Even you could get an A* if you actually tried"

"I did try I am dyslexic!"

"Well maybe if you focused more on your work than your 'little girlfriend' you would get better grades"

"SHUT UP" he shouted as he lost control and punched the teacher hard, her nose and lip started to bleed and she turned around to attack him which made him even angrier and he started to attack her repeatly.

"Kacey go get help" shouted Dynasty to her sister as everyone gathered round to see what was happening.

Kacey ran down the corridor looking for Lofty, she knew Barry would listen to him

"Sir come quick it's Barry!"

Lofty ran outside by this point Barry was full on attacking Nikki. No one seemed to want to go near him. Lofty walked towards him, he was obviously very angry and distraught.

"Barry, Barry" Lofty said calmly knowing getting angry won't help

"GET AWAY FROM ME"

Lofty gently puts his arms around Barry's waist and puts Barry's hands behind his back so he couldn't attack.

"I SAID GET OFF ME"

"Barry, I don't know why you are upset but you need to calm down"

"NO, I'VE HAD IT WITH HER, SHE ALWAYS PICKS ON ME"

"Barry, I know you're upset, but it's going to be okay"

"No it isn't"

"Barry it is okay I promise, I'm not angry at you I just want you to calm down"

Lofty felt Barry start to calm in his arms, he led Barry inside and to the quiet classroom, a few tears had escaped but he wasn't crying. Lofty walked back to where he was sat with a coffee in each hand and handed Barry one.

"Thanks..." he said as he took it and slowly started to drink it

"So...what happened?"

"I have had enough of her always picking on me and treating me like I am scum, and she caught me on a bad day"

"Why is it a bad day?" Lofty asked taking a small sip from his mug

Barry shrugged but Lofty could tell there was something else on his mind

"Come on, what else is there"

"Gabriella dumped me" he said keeping his head down

"Oh Barry I'm sorry"

"She never even liked me she was using me to make Dynasty jealous"

"Then you are better off without her, you deserve someone who cares about you as much as you do them I know breakups are hard but soon enough you will be chasing after another girl and forget all about her"

"But I love her!"

"You are still young Barry, you will love someone else, I promise"

"How much trouble am I in?"

"Well considering Miss Boston kind of made you attack her with her treatment towards her, probably not as much as you should be"

Barry was given a lot of detentions but as most of the teachers had seen how she had Nikki had treated him, he was let of lightly.


	9. Chapter 9 - Mock Exams

Chapter 9 – Mock Exams

Today was the first day that mock exams were been held but everything was been done in the way a real exam would. Barry had his first one today in science he was pretty nervous about it, he had studied but he always seemed to forget everything in the actual exam.

Everyone was called into the hall and told to take a seat, Barry took one in the middle as he got nervous at the front but didn't want to be right at the back. He sat down and listened to the instructions that he had heard repeated so many times.

Finally they were allowed to start. Barry picked up his pen and read the first question and tried his best to write in his neatest writing as he wrote his answer. He didn't know how to spell a word so he used the technique Lofty had taught him and wrote down what he thought was correct.

Before long time was up but as Barry has dyslexia he is given extra time. He carried on writing the same as a few other pupils, he hadn't left any questions out as Lofty always told him to put something even if he wasn't sure of the answer. The examiners finally said the test was finished and everyone left the hall. Barry was worried about the results.

* * *

><p>It was a few weeks later and the day the pupils got the results of their mock exams. Lofty had told Barry to go find him that morning as he didn't want Barry to be upset if he didn't do well.<p>

Lofty sat next to Barry as he logged onto the computer to see what grade he had gotten, Barry gulped and pressed 'Exam Results'. He looked at the results and then smiled.

"Look I got 3 D's and 4 C's"

Lofty knew Barry was very happy with this as he hasd been getting E's and F's before. Barry passed most of the subjects and this was only in the mock.

"Well done Barry, that is fantastic"

"Sir this is all thanks to you"

"No it isn't!"

"It is you tutored me"

"You did the work"

"Thanks sir!" Barry said suddenly hugging Lofty. He hugged him for a few minutes and Lofty didn't know what to do he wasn't supposed to hug pupils, Barry pulled away.

"Errr sorry"

"It's ok Barry"


	10. Chapter 10 - He's Back

Chapter 10 – He's Back

It was break time at Waterloo Road Barry was with his youngest sister Kacey watching her practise her football shots. Kacey was on the football team and they had a big game coming up. Barry tackled the ball off her.

"Hey Barry, give it back!"

Barry laughed and continued to dribble the football, he loved annoying his sister sometimes.

"Barry, stop it!"

He let her take the ball back and contuntied to watch, she looked over as she went to retrieve the ball and saw someone familiar coming up to them. She ran to Barry.

"Barry we best go inside"

"Why it's still ages till break lunch finishes"

"Barry dad..."

Barry looked into the distance their dad was walking towards them. He was supposed to be in prison as no one had been told he was getting out. Before Barry could move Neil walked up to them, he was clearly drunk and angry.

"What is this test paper I found, you got a C?"

"I err...yeah I am sorry"

"You Idiot!, are you just thick?"

"I ...found out I have dyslexia thats why I struggle"

Neil slapped him round the face hard, Barry was just about to say something when Neil attacked him again. Barry fell on the floor and Neil started to beat him, punching, kicking and hitting him. Kacey stood there in shock as Neil kicked him in the stomach.

Kacey got scared and ran into the school, she told Miss Boston but she didn't even go help, she then ran into Lofty.

"SIR SIR HELP IT'S BARRY"

"Kacey?"

"SIR PLEASE, HELP HIM"

Neil was still beating Barry who was at this point crying in pain, he covered his face trying to shield himself even a little bit. Lofty and Kacey ran over and Lofty saw what was happening, but hated conflict.

"Erm Mr Barry"

"GET AWAY, FROM ME" he said turning around, Lofty took the opportunity to run to Barry as Tom who had noticed what was happening battled with Neil. Lofty bend down next to Barry who was sobbing scared and hurt. His face was bleeding badly.

"Hey Barry it's ok now"

He carried on crying lying on his side trying to hide his face, Lofty knew he wasn't meant to but he put Barry's head on his knee letting him cry, he rubbed his back.

"Hey it's ok Barry I care about you"

Barry sniffed cuddling into Lofty more


	11. Chapter 11 - Too Old

Chapter 11 – Too Old

Lofty helped Barry stand up and led him inside. He was limping a little and Lofty was worried to see blood on his face. He was sniffing but the crying had stopped and as Lofty used to be a nurse he was able to clean him up himself.

"So has he ever hit you before today?"

"Oww" Barry said has Lofty wiped his cuts

"Sorry, sorry"

"He used to hit me all the time, never anyone else just me, that's why I was glad when he went inside"

"And why you hated to visit him"

"Yeah..., what's going to happen to me sir?"

"I don't think it's safe for you at home" Lofty said

"I don't have anywhere to go sir"

"No other family"

"My family all fell out years ago"

"Right well I am going to inform social services and see what is best"

* * *

><p>Alison Jones was an social worker with long brown hair and blue eyes, she walked into the room where Lofty and Tom were Tom was head of pastoral care so it was importanthe was present too.<p>

"Good Morning, I'm Lo...Ben Chiltern"

"Hello, Alison Jones"

Lofty and Tom explained the situation to Alison who wrote down what they said

"Right so Barry is eighteen?"

"Yes that is right"

"Barry is too old to go into foster care"

"I know but there must be somewhere he can go he is a young boy, he needs a home" Said Tom concerned

"I'm sorry we can't help him he is off age"

"So you will leave him homeless?" Lofty said shocked

"The only option for Barry is a hostel"

"But hostels are horrible places where loads of teenagers go, and a lot have addictions right?"

"He's off age it's the only option"

Lofty thought about Barry, he was doing well, he knew a hostel wouldn't be a good place for him, as he needs someone to care about his wellbeing.

"What if...He comes to live with me...?" said Lofty

Tom looked at him like he had lost it

"Lofty he is a pupil, you can't just have them living in your house"

"I care about Barry a lot, I care what happens to him and we get on well"

"Well, if you are allowed it would be good" said Alison

"Let me speak to the head please"

"Ok, thank you for your time"


	12. Chapter 12 - He Needs A Home

Chapter 12 – He Needs A Home

Lofty walked into Christine's office saying hello to Sonya as he passed he knocked on the door and waited for Christine to say he could go in. Lofty walked in when he was told she was ready to see him.

"Ahh Lofty is there a problem"?

"It's about Barry? What happened with his dad earlier"

"Yes I am aware what happened"

"Well obviously Barry cant stay home and he is already eighteen so he can't go into care"

"Yes he will properly get put in a hostel"

"Christne...Barry is very troubled and putting him in a hostel will make him worse so...I have said he can come live with me"

"Lofty...you can't have students living with you, you're his teacher"

"I know but I care about Barry a lot and he needs a proper home"

"If anyone finds out I know I will get in trouble"

"No, social services say its ok and Barry is an adult"

"Ok fine but if you get in trouble this isn't my doing"

"Thanks Christine

* * *

><p>Lofty went to find Barry who still didn't know what was going to happen or where he would be staying he was on the computers.<p>

"Hey Barry"

"Hi sir"

"Listen how would you feel about coming to stay at mine?"

"Is that even allowed sir?"

"Yes Barry, and I am afraid its ethier mine or a hostel"

"I ain't going no hostel...do you live alone?"

"Yes...but I won't if you come to live with me"

"Yes sir I will like that"


	13. Chapter 13 - New Home

Chapter 13 – New home

Lofty drove home after school with Barry sat in the passenger's seat. Barry was quiet as he was nervous, he trusted Lofty and liked him but he was worried things might be different outside of school. Lofty pulled into the driveway of a small house, and got out the car. Barry did the same and followed him to the front door with his hands in his pockets. Lofty smiled and unlocked the door stepping into the hall.

"Come in Barry" he smiled as the young boy stepped into the house

"Sorry it's not a very big house"

"Its ok big houses don't mean people are happy"

Lofty smiled, Barry had quite a few cuts and bruises from when he was attacked but he seemed fine other than that.

"Right this is the sitting room" Lofty said" it was cosy with two sofas and a TV in the corner.

"Am I allowed to watch TV down here? Mum and dad didn't like us too"

"Of course Barry you don't have to ask to watch it"

Lofty walked a bit further down the corridor

"This is the kitchen, there is food in the fridge and cupboards if you get hungry, is there any food you like or don't like?"

"I love Mac and cheese, and pizza the best, there isn't really anything I hate"

"Good to know, I don't want to cook something you hate, are you allergic to anything?"

"I have a nut allergy, but just avoid them"

"I didn't know this, does the school know?"

"No why would they?"

"Barry nut allergies are serious because nuts can be taken by accident so easily"

"It's fine I have an epipen"

"How many people know?"

"No one why would I tell them?"

"Barry even if you have an epipen if you swallowed a nut how would anyone know to use it if they don't know about your allergy

Barry shrugged and Lofty was concerned he should tell someone but dropped the topic and led him upstairs showing him the bathroom and his room.

"This is your room Barry"

"Mmmmm it's nice, bigger than my one at home"

"Glad you like it, why don't you get settled then come down we can order a pizza"

"Yeah sure!"

Barry went down a bit later after he had put his stuff away and picked the pizza he wanted to order. As he waited he decided to ask Lofty a question.

"Mr Chiltern?"

"It's Lofty outside school Barry or Ben whichever you prefer"

"I like Lofty, can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Why did you say I could live here? I mean I'm not a star pupil and i'm always in trouble and not exactly easy to deal with at times

"I know all that and I don't expect you to be perfect, I took you in as I care about you a lot Barry"

"Thanks Lofty, I care about you too"


	14. Chapter 14 - No One Knew

Chapter 13 – New home

Lofty drove home after school with Barry sat in the passenger's seat. Barry was quiet as he was nervous, he trusted Lofty and liked him but he was worried things might be different outside of school. Lofty pulled into the driveway of a small house, and got out the car. Barry did the same and followed him to the front door with his hands in his pockets. Lofty smiled and unlocked the door stepping into the hall.

"Come in Barry" he smiled as the young boy stepped into the house

"Sorry it's not a very big house"

"Its ok big houses don't mean people are happy"

Lofty smiled, Barry had quite a few cuts and bruises from when he was attacked but he seemed fine other than that.

"Right this is the living room" Lofty said" it was cosy with two sofas and a TV in the corner.

"Am I allowed to watch TV down here? Mum and dad didn't like us too"

"Of course Barry you don't have to ask to watch it"

Lofty walked a bit further down the corridor

"This is the kitchen, there is food in the fridge and cupboards if you get hungry, is there any food you like or don't like?"

"I love Mac and cheese, and pizza the best, there isn't really anything I hate"

"Good to know, I don't want to cook something you hate, are you allergic to anything?"

"I have a nut allergy, but just avoid them"

"I didn't know this, does the school know?"

"No why would they?"

"Barry nut allergies are serious because nuts can be taken by accident so easily"

"It's fine I have an epipen"

"How many people know?"

"No one why would I tell them?"

"Barry even if you have an epipen if you swallowed a nut how would anyone know to use it if they don't know about your allergy

Barry shrugged and Lofty was concerned he should tell someone but dropped the topic and led him upstairs showing him the bathroom and his room.

"This is your room Barry"

"Mmmmm it's nice, bigger than my one at home"

"Glad you like it, why don't you get settled then come down we can order a pizza"

"Yeah sure!"

Barry went down a bit later after he had put his stuff away and picked the pizza he wanted to order. As he waited he decided to ask Lofty a question.

"Mr Chiltern?"

"It's Lofty outside school Barry or Ben whichever you prefer"

"I like Lofty, can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Why did you say I could live here? I mean I'm not a star pupil and i'm always in trouble and not exactly easy to deal with at times

"I know all that and I don't expect you to be perfect, I took you in as I care about you a lot Barry"

"Thanks Lofty, I care about you too"


	15. Chapter 15 - My Little Boy

Chapter 15 – My Little Boy

Barry was rushed into hospital and taken into a room. Lofty was told to wait and sat down not knowing if Barry was going to recover. He felt tears falling down his face until he was crying openly. He hadn't realised how much he had cared about Barry until he was lying on the floor and Lofty couldn't do anything to help. He sobbed into his hands badly, Barry had lost consciousness in the ambulance and he was scared. Lofty was waiting thinking about going to get a coffee when Kacey turned up crying.

"Is he ok...will he live...?"

"I don't know yet...are you okay you look awful?"

"He...when he was on the floor ...I was so scared

"I know but Barry is a fighter"

Both Lofty and Kacey sat waiting for any news on Barry, they had been waiting ages, Lofty couldn't stop tears falling down his face he wanted his little boy.

* * *

><p>After an hour a doctor walked out Lofty jumped up instandly to hear the news.<p>

"Barry is stable and awake he is lucky if it had been longer he might not have survived"

"Can we go see him? Said Kacey

"One at a time" the doctor replied. Kacey said Lofty could go first he walked in Barry was lying on the bed looking around confused.

"Hi mate are you ok?"

"Lofty, what happened I can't remember"

"You ate nuts by accident and gave me a huge fright"

"I am sorry, why were you worried?"

"I was worried as...I know you aren't mine but"

"But what?"

"You are my little boy to me to me you are my son"

"There is some dust in my eye sorry" Barry said as a few tears fell and he didn't want to be seen crying

"Come here you old softie" Lofty said hugging him

"Thanks lofty...I wish you were my dad"


End file.
